


Challenge or Zero

by MythicalBlueCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalBlueCookies/pseuds/MythicalBlueCookies
Summary: Ciao! I am not a great writer, so there will be very slow updates and it is a bit of freestyle. So if you guy really want me to continue on, send a lot of notifications to me and remind. The story inspiration was a dream that I had last night. Well, hope you like the story, and send some comment ideas of what I should add into the story.August 6, 2020-Blue
Kudos: 1





	Challenge or Zero

A bunch of mysterious videos are sent to people age 11 - 25, they are challenges that seem to be timed, no matter who watches it, they all must do the challenge or something bad is going to happen. They don’t know how, but there will be a child that will appear, every time they start a new challenge. The bigger problem is you can’t stop after one challenge. For most 8 hours nights, you are free from the challenges to sleep, but you must continue doing the challenge, the only way to stop the nightmare, is to finish all the challenges.

_If you were watching this in a group, you must do the challenge together the entire time with the group._

_The video will appear, with a timer of how long to do the challenge, on the mobile that you carry, and you can’t turn it off._

_You can tell others about the challenges, without showing the videos and getting them all doing the challenges._

_You can contact other challengers through devices, but limited time in person._

_The way to win is to finish all the challenge, no matter where you are._

~~_ Another way out is by death.  _ ~~

**_Will anyone finish the game and end the nightmare of many?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! I am not a great writer, so there will be very slow updates and it is a bit of freestyle. So if you guy really want me to continue on, send a lot of notifications to me and remind. The story inspiration was a dream that I had last night. Well, hope you like the story, and send some comment ideas of what I should add into the story. 
> 
> August 6, 2020  
> -Blue


End file.
